


I Almost Lost You

by badatlove



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cop Rick, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlove/pseuds/badatlove
Summary: This is an old one from my tumblr. I for whatever reason never posted it here.Thanks for reading!!If there’s any Rick fandom still out there, hello! I haven’t been on in a LONG time.
Relationships: Cop Rick x Reader, Rick Sanchez x reader - Relationship, Rick x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I Almost Lost You

It was 2 AM this time when Rick got off of his shift. It tended to be longer than what hours he was supposed to work, but I understood. Duty calls and he's keeping many people safe. This time he was different when he got home. Rick isn't ever needy.

He stumbled into the bedroom, I was still awake, worried for his return, allthough he always does. I could smell a faint cigarette when he entered the room. He just stood there, staring into the dark towards me.

"Rick? Are you okay?" I squeaked. I had never seen him so silent.

"Y-yeah, baby. I'm fine." Rick said, taking off his gun holster and tossing it onto the dresser. Just two steps and he was on the bed, hovering over me.

I didn't say a word, I just stared back. Before I could speak, Rick's lips were on mine, crashing into me. His hands were all over me, soon pulling my shirt over my head. He ran his fingers up and down my chest, occasionally teasing a nipple.

I sighed out as he took my nipple in his mouth, moaning in my throat. He kissed up my sternum, coming up to my neck and then to my ear, nipping and biting.

"Baby, I'm-I'm sorry." Rick whispered, continuing to kiss my neck.

"What is there to be sorry for? You're home." I whispered back, unbottoning his shirt. He took my wrists forcefully pushing me down and staring into my soul. He took his belt and gently tied my wrists together above my head. Rick never acted like this, he was tender and loving, but I've never seen this before.

"Don't fucking m-move." Rick said through gritted teeth. I shook my head. I didn't want to disobey.

Rick pulled my panties down to my ankles and removed his shirt, leaving his pants hanging off of his hips. He caught me staring and a smile played across his lips for a moment, before he was down between my legs, working his mouth on my pussy.

"Rick! Oh my god!" I screamed, arching my back. He stopped and looked up at me.

"D-didn-t I tell y-you not to fucking move?" He said gently, holding back.

"S-sorry, Rick." I looked away. I couldn't look into his eyes. This was a different side of him. It's almost like it wasn't him at all.

Rick continued his teasing on my clit with his tongue, lapping my wetness into his mouth. I was close and he knew it. It was hard not to move, not to squirm under his expert tongue. He added in two fingers to my pussy, hitting that delicious spot, while he still licked at my nub. I clenched around his fingers as my climax reached, arching my back again, pushing against his mouth.

Before I came back, I could hear the zip of his pants and fumbling around. My vision came to and Rick was fully inside me, slamming his cock into my pussy. He didn't give me time to adjust like he usually did, being selfish with his quick movements. He grunted into my ear, whispering praises to me I couldn't fully understand. I took my tied wrists and looped them around him, digging my nails into his back from the pleasure he was giving me.

Rick stopped a moment to wrap my legs around him, tipping me at an angle to hit my spot, grinding against me like this would be the last time. I threw my head back and moaned. This was torture, I needed some sort of relief, but he wasn't giving it.

"R-Rick, please! Touch me, make me cum." I yelled and he obeyed. Rick sat up, my legs still wrapped around him, rolling his thumb against my clit.

"Harder, please!" Rick laughed and thrust himself into me, causing a loud moan from my lips. It didn't take much and I was spiraling down again, cumming and clenching around his cock as he drained himself into me.

Rick collapsed on top of me, panting and sweating. He finally pulled out and helped me out of bed. I couldn't walk alone with my shaking knees. He lifted me with ease, carrying me towards the bathroom. Rick sat me on the side of the tub, running some water and adding bubbles. He set me in and climbed in behind me. As he settled down, he pulled me close to him, playing with my hair, he sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, Rick?" I turned to look at him and he couldn't look at me.

"I-I almost d-didn't come home tonight. I t-thought I'd never see y-you again."


End file.
